Not an Ordinary Story
by Head Writer
Summary: This is crossover between Not Ordinary Childhood,Island of Love and Road to Royalty characters,its a mature storyline,TV MA,who read those stories knows why.


Jack's Dad-Hey guys,since we now have a boat, we should visit some places that are close to us.

Katy-What about Island of Love?

Jack-That would be a good idea.

Dan-Since i now have my Goldie with mem,i would not bother you so much.

Katy-Why did not teach your girlfriend how to talk?

Dan-Well ive been busy making love with her.

Goldie-He is the best boyfriend.

Katy-We heard that millons of time,learn something new.

Jack-Guys,calm down,we need to get ready for a trip.

And so group of five got into a boat and they went for a trip to the Island of Love.

Meanwhille other group was getting ready for same trip to the same island

Cindy-What is on that Island so much intersting that you choose that island?

Logan-You will see when we arrive.

Randy-Thanks guys for taking us for a trip.

Cindy-Well you two live with us,so why not.

Andi-But you Cindy are queen,and Logan is king,how many royal pairings would took their friends for a trip.

Mark-Well guys,you need to relax cus we are going to get there really soon.

Meanwhille on Island Of love,Paul was sitting on a beach with his wife Zelina,and Ken was sitting with his wife Bridgit,as all of sudden two ships showes up.

Ken-What the fuck is this.

Paul-We should get to the palace,we must get our army ready.

quattro run into a palace,and they send army to the Sea.

Five minutes later...

Zelina-What is going on?

Paul-I dont know,we must wait.

Bridgit-Hey commander is coming.

Commander-False alarm,in these two ships are civilans.

Bridgit-Are we going to let them in?

Paul-Yep.

And so two ships were let to enter the Island of love

Ken-Welcome to our island.

Jack-Not really nice welcome.

Cindy-We almost got killed.

Ken-Relax guys,this is only because we must secure our home.

Paul took a fellow royal group to his palace,Ken took other group.

King Mark-Paul,Zelina,can you introduce us to our guests.

Paul-Well guys introduce yourself.

Logan-My name is Logan,and this is my wife Cindy,we are also Royal family.

Laura-Look at that now.

Cindy-And those are our best friends Andi and Randy,they are couple. And with us is also my dad Mark

Logan-Well my name is Paul and this is my princess Zelina.

King Mark-Im King Mark,and this is my wife the queen Laura.

Meanwhille on other side

Bray-So Ken,we have a guests.

Ken-Yep

Stephanie-So can you introduce yourself?

Jack-Im Jack Brewer,this is my girlfriend Katy,with us also are my dad,and our best friend Dan and his girlfriend Goldie.

Bridgit-Why is she covered in gold.

Dan-Long story.

Bray-My name is Bray,and this is my wife Stephanie.

Stephanie-I have a daughter from first marriage and that is a girl that you see in front of you,her name is Bridgit. Bray-And i have a son from first marriage and that man is standig in front of you,his name is Ken.

Ken-My dad worked for Stephanie,and one time party was thown and i meet Bridgit and feel in love with her.

Bray-And i feel in love with my boss.

All of sudden Ariel and Jerry showed up

Stephanie-Hey,just in time,guys meet my first husband Jerry.

Katy-Your ex is living on the same Island as you?

Ariel-Well im the ex wife of Bray.

Dan-Wait the minute,you two are living together.

Ariel-Yeah.I was once in love with Bray,but years later i found my love in Jerry.

Later that day

Samantha and Dave showes up on the beach.

Samantha-Hey,we have a new guests.

King Mark-Yep.

Cindy-Are you two also a royalty?

Dave-Yeah,as matter of fact we are parents of Zelina.

Next day Jacks dad was walkinn pass in the lobby and he saws a Jen who was chained by a neck.

Jacks dad-Why are you chained?

Jen-Well im a persnoal whore of Ken,so i must be here.

All of sudden Ken showes up

Ken-Oh so you meet my whore,this is Jen.

Jacks dad-How much it costs to let her free?

Ken-Nothing,we are going to set her free if she founds a love interst,we wont let her to be loose cannon around the island.

Jacks dad-I want her.

Ken-Are you sure?

Yes.

Jen was set free

Meanwhille on other side Mark saw Sasha who was also chained to the neck.

Mark-Hey,beauty,what did you done to be chained?

Sasha-Im a personal whore for the princ Paul.

Paul-Mark,let me introduce to you my slut Sasha.

Mark-Look i found this to be really bad for somebody to be chained,can you relase her.

Paul-Only if you take care of her.

Mark-I will.

Sasha was set free

Next day

Since Goldie did not wear anything,everyone looked at her golden naked body,Ken gets close to her.

Ken-Wow,you look awesome.

Goldie-Thanks.

After brief talk their eyes more and more were glued one to another,and they kissed each other,and they had sex.

Meanwhille Dan was going around the house,and he bumps into a Bridgit who wore only bra and panties.

Dan-Hi-

Bridgit-Hi.

Dan-Ah,this mansion is huge.

Bridgit-Tell me about it.

Dan-You look sexy with this eyeglasses.

Bridgit-Thanks.

Passion quickly exploded between Dan and Bridgit and they got into a bed and they had sex.

Next day

Katy sees Paul who was entered the tent alone.

Katy knocks on the tent

Paul-Who is it?

Katy-Is me Katy.

Paul-Come on in.

Katy enters the tent

Katy-Well finally i have a chance to talk with the princ alone

Paul-Well when women comes to mind i do my talking with sex.

Katy and Paul laughs at a brief talk,Katy would tease Paul by pressing her toes to Paul toes,after that they kiss each other and they had sex

Later that day

Jack was sparring outisde when Zelina saw him,she was impressed by him

Zelina-Nice moves.

Jack-Thanks,you have beatiful body.

Zelina-Thank you very much.

After a brief talk,Zelina wanted from Jack to show her how much he can get his leg high in the air during perfoming a kick,Jack showes her,and then Zelina wanted to do that too,and ehn she got her leg up,she almost slip,but Jack grabed her,he grabed her by the ass,Zelina turns around and Jack was little uncomfortable

Zelina grabs Jack's face and kisses him,in the end they had sex

Jacks dad and Jen got in love romance and they also had sex.

Sasha with her tricks goaded Mark into having love romance and sex with her.

Couple of days later

Jacks dad-Jack i must tell you something.

Jack-Yes dad.

Mark-I wanna marrie Jen.

Jack-How do you mean?

Mark-I love her.

And so Jacks dad married Jen,and Mark married Sasha.

Cindy was sitting in her room,when Randy comed in

Randy-Hey Cindy,where is Logan.

Cindy-He is somwhere on the island. Hey Randy come quickly,you must see something.

Randy-What is it?

Randy got closer to her,and as they were glued to screen,accidentally their hands got together,they looked at each other,and they kiss eachother and they had sex.

Meanwhille Andi was walking around the island,Logan bumps into her

Andi-Hold on,we almost collided

Logan-Are you ok?

Logan put his arm on her shoulder,and they laughed,as they looked at one another,they kiss each and they had sex.

The end


End file.
